


Killing people is only fun when you don't scare your boyfriend

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akeryu <3 [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comforting, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Hugs, I'm not sure if that counts as major character death lol, M/M, Short (sorry), Some angst, Supportive Ryuji, Traitor Ryuji, he dies, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Okumura is killed but Akechi's had bad experiences with people being scared of him.Is Ryuji scared of him too?(he's not, his acting is just on point)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Akeryu <3 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656841
Kudos: 32





	Killing people is only fun when you don't scare your boyfriend

“ZIONGA!” Ryuji yelled, burning the shadow of Okumura until he crashed to the floor in defeat, hands immediately held up in surrender. Akechi smiled from behind some robot corpses. Ryuji was doing great, even if the others weren’t. Their joint Mementos missions had given Ryuji a slight head start, everyone else was out of breath and tired.

“I’m sorry, I’ll resign and pay my workers, I’ll be better-”

“Just go back,” Akira interrupted, his voice cold. Akechi frowned. So much for the nice image Akira attempted to put out.

“Thank you, Thank yo-”

Akechi interrupted him with a gunshot, the bullet smashing through Okumura’s head and destroying him. The Phantom Thieves watched in astonishment, eyes fixed to where the snivelling Okumura had been, the only thing that was left was a single fragment of his red scarf. Akechi could see Ryuji acting like the rest, but his eyes scanned the room and locked onto his, smirking ever so slightly before acting surprised. “What the fuck?”

“Who’s there?” the glasses girl called out from inside her UFO. “I know you’re there!”

Akechi twirled his gun nonchalantly, adjusting his helmet so no one could see his face, and sauntered out, hands held up in mock welcome. The Thieves watched him carefully, Akira already reaching for his weapon. Akechi summoned Loki to talk for him.

Everyone knew his voice after all.

“Trickster, I wouldn’t recommend that.” Loki’s red eyes glared at Akira, making him falter in his movement. “Vermin need to be destroyed. Of course, you wouldn’t understand, would you?”

“I-I-”

“Adieu.” Loki faded, and Akechi jumped away, listening to the outcries of the Thieves with a grin.

“You did great out there. I almost thought you were scared of me.” Akechi wrapped his arms around Ryuji, kissing him on the cheek. He couldn’t stop the slight wobble in his voice from appearing, however, and he cursed his stupid mouth.

“Why would I be scared of you?” Ryuji turned to look at him, the game that he was playing discarded on the floor. Akechi gulped nervously, staring at the floor. “Akechi…”

“Just…I told you my story, right?” Akechi tore his eyes away from the floor and cautiously glanced at Ryuji, who was nodding. “Well, I didn’t really deal with the issue properly and I got angry. A lot. People thought I was scary. No one talked to me.”

“Babe…”

“I just didn’t want you to be the same-I know it was part of the mission but my brain couldn’t help twisting it, ok?”

Ryuji kissed him on the forehead, gently rubbing his hair. He didn’t say anything, but that gesture said more than words ever could. _I know. I understand. It’s ok. We’ll get through this together. I love you._

Akechi never liked crying. However, sometimes it was necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one, but I posted two today so...click to the next one!


End file.
